


You Want To Marry Me?

by thecarsflynaway



Series: Tsukki And Guchi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, but not really, it's cute, they were nine ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarsflynaway/pseuds/thecarsflynaway
Summary: Yamaguchi remembers when he and Tsukki became friends. He also remembers that they agreed to get married during the summer when they were both nine.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukki And Guchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590253
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	You Want To Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, hope you like it!
> 
> *This is mostly unedited!*

_The loud cheers and shouts from the other children made Yamaguchi feel more alone than he had for the entirety of that day. He wished that he had a friend to play with, but he didn’t. He was an outcast, and for some reason, everyone disliked him. He didn’t understand why, and wondered why he was always the target of rude jokes. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with him, but maybe he did have an issue, or something that made him different than every other kid in his class._

_He watched them all run around, laughing and smiling; his heart hurt. He began to cry, and he looked at his feet, kicking up dirt and wood chips. He really wished that things hadn’t been like that, but nothing he did would ever make the other kids like him, so he gave up._

_But there was one boy that wanted to be his friend. Tsukishima Kei._

  
“What are you thinking about?” Tsukishima’s voice pulled Yamaguchi out of his memories, and when he looked at his best friend, he saw the boy that decided to be his friend. The glasses perched on his nose were the same as that day, only bigger and with a higher prescription. Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Just remembering some things,” Yamaguchi replied, smiling wider and chuckling a little, his lips curving up just slightly. 

“Why? I don’t care for memories, they’re not really important.” There was the classic Tsukishima, so focused on the future that he forgot to reminisce, and even live in the moment. Yamaguchi snorted. 

“Memories are there to make you happy, and some are there to make you sad. It’s not about practicality, it’s about your feelings,” he explained, hoping that his message got across. While Tsukishima was entirely analytical and stubborn, he always listened and tried to understand. By the furrow of the blonde’s brow, he was obviously trying to decipher Yamaguchi’s statement. Eventually he sighed and turned to look at the brunette. 

“What was the memory?” he asked, his voice bored and somehow sarcastic. Yamaguchi knew that he did really want to know, even as he feigned indifference. Tsukishima was surprisingly easy to read, at least to Yamaguchi. 

“It was when you came up to me and asked why I was crying.” 

_A shadow moved in front of Yamaguchi and he looked up, tears falling down his chubby cheeks. A blonde boy with glasses stood in front of him, his face stoic and inexpressive. Yamaguchi was confused._

_“Why are you crying?” the blonde asked, arms crossed and forehead wrinkled in a puzzled expression. He didn’t say anything more as Yamaguchi sat there, dumbfounded. No one had ever come up to talk to him, ever. People only came to tease him about his freckles, among other things._

_“Um, no one ever wants to be my friend, they only make fun of me,” Yamaguchi hiccuped, rubbing his eyes pathetically and looking away from the blonde boy._

_“Yeah, well people suck, so whatever. Can I sit there?” He pointed to the other side of the bench and Yamaguchi nodded. “What’s your name?”_

_“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”_

_“Tsukishima Kei.”_

_“What about that day?” Tsukishima just couldn’t quite grasp the idea of memories and the emotions tied to them. It was a good thing that Yamaguchi was patient._

“That was the day we became friends. You were the only person that ever wanted to be my friend. You’ve been my only friend since then. Although, I suppose I have friends on the volleyball team now,” Yamaguchi said, his voice quiet and soft. Tsukishima made a noise of acknowledgement and the conversation was left there. The walk home wasn’t long and they were reaching the place that they’d have to separate to continue their way to their respective houses. Yamaguchi traveled back into his mind. 

_The sun was warm on his skin and he watched the butterflies with a wide smile. Yamaguchi loved butterflies. He loved all things summer, really. Tsukiyama sat under their favorite tree and read his book about music, headphones around his neck._

_“Hey, you know how everyone always talked about marrying someone?” Yamaguchi blurted. Tsukishima lifted his eyes from his book and nodded. “Well I think we should get married! You’re the only friend I have and you’re supposed to marry your best friend!”_

_Tsukishima put his book down. “You want to marry me?”_

_“Yes! Of course!”_

_“Alright, but maybe we should wait until we’re older.”_

_“Okay!”_

“Tsukki?” a nod. “Do you still want to marry me?” 

Tsukishima choked on air and coughed, looking at Yamaguchi incredulously, a small blush invading his cheeks. Yamaguchi thought he was adorable when he was flustered, the faint tint to his cheeks and the surprise in his eyes endearing. He laughed and grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, hooking them together and squeezing in an action of affection. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, his surprise making way for seriousness. He frowned and questioned Yamaguchi with his eyes. 

“I mean, when we were kids, you said you’d marry me. Only after I’d asked, of course, but you agreed,” Yamaguchi said lightly, smiling fondly and purposely slowing down to prolong their walk. If Tsukishima noticed, he didn’t say anything about it, he just matched the brunette’s pace. 

“I suppose if I said I would…” the blonde began, but he paused before continuing, “Don’t you usually marry someone you’re romantically involved with?” Tsukishima seemed uncomfortable, and he finished his statement in a whisper. 

“I don’t think there could ever be anyone more important to me than you. I’d gladly marry you, Tsukki!” 

“I guess I would be glad to marry you too, Yamaguchi.” 

“Did you just propose?” Yamaguchi teased. 

“I believe I did,” Tsukishima said softly, voice almost a whisper. 

They went said goodbye at the corner and both walked away, thinking about the other the entire rest of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! <333


End file.
